


Three-Word Prompt Fics (SPN)

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Crack, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Het, Illnesses, Injury, M/M, Memories, Other, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for three-word prompts and did a drabble for each one. Here they are :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tequila/Truth or Dare/Feather for katstark

The motel curtains were about an inch from being closed, but it seemed like the entire sun was shining into Sam’s bleary eyes. He turned over and saw he was alone in bed, and wanted to know why he’d been abandoned when he was clearly dying.

Why was Dean laughing so loud? “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohmygod so loud, fuck…”

“Quit your whining, feather-weight. It wasn’t my idea to play truth or dare with those chicks at the bar, so suck it up.”

Sam was fairly certain it had been Dean’s idea.

Either way, Sam and tequila were officially BROKEN UP. For good.


	2. Glasses/Tree/Wind for blackrabbit42

Sam was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he had company on their wooden front porch swing until his brother spoke to him. 

“Those trees talking to you, Sammy?”

Adjusting his glasses (which he’d finally gotten used to wearing after almost a year of pestering by Dean), he replied, “Nah, just kinda zoned out.” Sam scooted in close and pressed a few kisses to Dean’s neck. “Nice day today, the wind is dying down some and it’s not so cold. I wanna stay out here.”

Dean, of course, reached for Sam’s hand and stayed right by his side.


	3. Tornado/Inexplicable/August for robinv123

“What the…”, Sam started, then stopped, surveying the inexplicable sight in front of him. 

On a regular basis, they kept the bunker tidy, clean even, mostly because (surprisingly) Dean was a total neat freak once he got settled in. But today – it looked like a freaking tornado had come through the living room, gone down the hall and ended up right in their bedroom.

He found Dean rooting through a scattered pile of magazines next to Sam’s side of the bed. 

Looking up at Sam, he asked, “Did you throw out Cooking Light from August? I can’t find it anywhere!”


	4. Fan/Kitty/Atlanta for aerynsun5

Dean was pissy because the A/C was broken again, the fan was blowing humid Southern air, and they couldn’t roll down the windows because it was raining.

“We’re almost in Atlanta, why don’t we stop for today? Get a nice cool motel?” Sounded reasonable to Sam (and promising), but Dean was still pouting. 

“Dude, what the hell?”, Sam asked, throwing his Hello Kitty Happy Meal toy at Dean.

“You think I don’t remember that girl, Sam?”

“Come on! If I threw a tantrum in every town where some girl had flirted with you, we’d never be able to sleep anywhere.”


	5. Blister/Package/Coke for aerynsun5

Dean returned to their motel room to find Sam exactly as he’d left him – naked and spread eagled on their bed. 

“Hey Sammy, I got everything we need, and all the stuff you asked for. Even found you a real Coke in a glass bottle, I know you hate the fountain ones. Just let me take care of this blister. I’ll make it quick, I swear.”

Sam closed his eyes. “I’m never riding a horse again. You’re the one with the old West fetish, anyway. And fucking _be careful_ when you’ve got a needle that close to my package, jerk.”


	6. Sick/Hair/Trials for strgazr04

It had been a long damn time since Dean had been this worried about Sam. He’d been sick before; hell, he’d been dead before. Then there had been the demon blood detox, that was no fun. But it seemed like every day was worse than the last one now. 

For once, he found himself grateful for Sam’s long untamed mane of hair. He probably would have looked a whole lot worse if it was short, or God forbid it started falling out.

Sam was determined to finish these trials, though, so Dean could only try to help him keep standing.


	7. Wonder/Photos/Hug for strgazr04

Sam had one last box of Bobby’s things that Jody had left behind for him and Dean. With nothing else to do, he started rooting through it.

There was a whole stack of letters – Sam decided it’d be better to wonder who they were to or from rather than read them. Even with Bobby gone, it felt like spying.

And underneath, photos. Wedding pictures. Old shots of Bobby with Rufus and other hunters. One candid snapshot of John Winchester on his knees, pulling Dean and Sam into his arms for what was probably a goodbye hug. Sam kept that one.


	8. Chocolate Milk/Comfort/Twilight for ladyeternal

It wasn’t unusual for Sam to find Cas on the roof. Usually he climbed up after the sun went down and the sky was at twilight, just gazing up at the stars. 

They’d all tried in different ways; Dean, Kevin, Sam…there just wasn’t really any surefire method to comfort Castiel after he’d been tricked, lied to, robbed of his grace and cut off from his home. 

Sitting down next to him, Sam offered his friend a glass of chocolate milk and a strong shoulder where he could rest his head and shed silent tears for things lost and things found.


	9. Baby/Short-Changed/Stripper for robinv123

Dean and Meg were back at their own home. Obviously, they were both exhausted, what with the 16 hours of labor and 48 more hours of hospital observation, but the baby was colicky and neither of her parents could sleep.

Due to sleep-deprived delirium, Meg was rambling about how they needed to start a tuition account so the kid didn’t get short-changed when it came time for her to get a college education. 

Dean was also not really in his right mind, but mumbled something about not wanting the girl to end up being a stripper to pay for school.


End file.
